Feasible Predicaments
by SinistrousDelirious
Summary: "I don't want to go." And he knew it was her. Gaara's POV of chapter 70. Tribute to the magnificent DOS universe by Silver Queen. [Collection of drabbles and AU one-shots from different perspectives in the DOS universe]
1. Chapter 1: One moment to the next

**A/N DOS centric. Based on chapter 70 (or 71 according to the site. That prologue makes the numbers confusing!) and chapter 10 from Sunshine Sidestories. This is Gaara's POV during the Gelel freakout that happened. Answers the question "If GODShikako could touch both Naruto and Gaara's demon, and she was in Naruto's head, then maybe she was in Gaara's mind too?" The image of someone booping Shukaku on the nose is amusing to me. I went with the same idea that the tailed demon is kind of subdued by GODShikako's presence. Gaara does a lot of staring and** _ **musing**_ **in this. The little '. ' technique for line breaks is also Silver Queens thing. It grants more breathing space, it's awesome.** **I immensely LOVED this part of DOS.  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's Kishi's stuff. I don't own DOS, that's Silver Queens awesome stuff. Some of parts and the words said by GODShikako is taken from DOS itself. I don't own these parts AT ALL. You can easily pick 'em out.

There are no words for the love I have for DOS. I can't even express myself in the comments on DOS. And then I wrote this, go figure.

* * *

 _.  
_  
 _"If we find ourselves with a desire that nothing in this world can satisfy, the most probable explanation is that we were made for another world."  
\- C.S. Lewis  
_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _"Shikako!"_

Everything went quite fast from then on, really. One instance slipped into the next.  
 _  
_First, Gaara saw stones crashing around them, the familiar _swish swish_ of his sand in his ears as it flung chunks of rock away from them. The colourful mosaic lay broken, patterns now impossible to make out. He saw the fallen forms of the Nara siblings, the boy draped over the girl, _pleading_ for her lifeless body to _move_. He saw the first friend he had ever made, cloaked in _fire_ and he could taste the terribly devastating chakra in the air that was _oh so_ familiar to his own. And he could smell the blood. He could always smell the blood.

And then he's landing in water, lukewarm to the touch. Again a familiar sight -one that fills him with dread- and he's preparing himself for the onslaught of loud demands that he _knows_ will come, when he notices the quiet.

His mind is _never_ quiet.

Usually, when Gaara is pulled inside his own mind by the demon that housed it, he lands in scalding water. It would soak through his pants and blister his skin from his feet up to his knees. This is generally followed by a torrent of eerie screams, laughter or rapid-fire demands of blood and carcasses, laced with barbs of vicious killing intent that tore through him. Whichever the demon felt was fitting for that particular moment. Lately though, he had become an expert at ignoring his unwanted roommate. Naruto had seen to that.

The smell of blood should be overwhelming, it had coated the scalding water like oil on water, but now it was strangely missing. Even the darkness that resided in this wretched place was surprisingly absent. After he shook the perpetual fear that this hole caused in him, he looked up to find what it was that made it seem so peaceful.

A light was coming from the cage. It pierced through the gloom that should hang like an oppressive weight on his shoulders. It was the only discernable light source in the room. A tendril of the light was actually _inside_ of the cage. Unable to suppress it, a burst of panic rushed forth, one he wasn't really acquainted with.

 _What if it removed the seal?_

It was unlikely that it could (or would), but not impossible. Gaara knew he was strong, but he was also aware that he had but scratched the surface of shinobi techniques. Maybe this was something that was capable of removing the seal. Or break it, with force.

Cautiously but steadily, Gaara approached the bars of the massive prison he had only seen –and frantically avoided- a handful of times in his life, and stopped a few paces from it. In the end, as it were, the light wasn't as shapeless as he thought at first. It also did not nearly feel as malevolent as he had suspected.

It looked human. It had hands and hair and curves that, no doubt, belonged to a human girl.

Although human-shaped, Gaara had to conclude after a second glance that the being looked nothing like an _actual_ human. Not only was it floating on top of the water, its skin was _glowing_.

 _Not just glowing_ , he mused _, it_ was _the glow_. Like it was made from the purest light. A long twirl of what looked like hair was waving above its (her?) head, defying gravity in a way that reminded him of a candle alit, swaying in an non-existent breeze. Its form seemed to struggle to remain humanoid, the arms and legs frequently broadened and shrunk to impossible shapes.

Gaara frowned when he saw the hand of the… being… rub back and forth inside the cage. With a start, he realized the being was caressing the nose of _Shukaku_. The large demon that normally towered over him, that had always _squealed_ and screamed for bloodshed, that had _mocked and taunted_ him for as long as he could remember, was now silent and still. And lying down on its stomach.

Was Shukaku actually _lying down_ and _bowing its head_ in front of the being? As incredulous as it sounded, it seemed to be the truth.

Gaara could only hear the puffs of breath from the beast, as well as his own harsh breathing. _He couldn't believe this_. For a moment, he could only stare at the both of them, utterly astonished at the behavior of the demon. He was tempted to ask the ichibi for answers. But engaging Shukaku was hardly a wise idea even on a good day.

Instead he reached out towards the form of the girl, hesitated, then put his hand on her shoulder.

 _Strange, she looks like_ -

A stream of babbling and images assaulted him. The images were scenes of… a life. There was no other way to describe it. There were people he recognized and people he did not. Scenes of feet shoved contently under a kotatsu, of running and _flying_ over rooftops, of feeding and stroking deer in the sunshine, of kicking and _slamming_ fists on flesh. There were hundreds of images rushing past him. But what overwhelmed him the most were the voices. Endless babbling and murmuring surrounded him, he could only understand snatches of it.

"I will lose it. I will lose _everything_ **-** time passes **\- just let me -** _don't leave us!_ \- we are- this too shall pass _(time, after all, moves on)_ - _ **please-**_ we exist we have _always existed we will always exist_ \- it goes on -alive and _eternal_ , like us _-_ _ **I don't want to go-**_

 **Shika** _ **, please- "**_

He quickly lifted and pulled back his hand, as if burned. He stared. He could feel sweat building on his back. It had _hurt._

"… Shikako?"

(And Gaara did not realize that this might have been the first time he has ever called her by her name)

"That is not the girl, anymore." A lilting voice drawled, familiar high screechy tones lowered to a murmur. An involuntary shiver went up his spine. Gaara knew that voice.  
His eyes flit from the girl to the space behind her, only to be met by a large yellow eye. The pupil pinpricked and focused on him, if only for a moment, then it switched towards _the-thing-that-was-not_ -Shikako. He frowned. Gaara was not used to being simply _brushed off_ by the demon.

"Not…?" Gaara did not _understand_.

"That girl is gone. She merged with _it._ " The creature sighed deeply, hot air brushing his crimson locks back briefly. Gaara had never seen the ichibi look _doleful_ before.

Gaara focused his sight back on the girl and was startled to find her own gaze locked on him. In the seconds it took him to converse with Shukaku she had turned her head to look at him, while still absently petting Shukaku's nose. The shape of her face, the eyes, that _look_. Gaara has not known her for long, but long enough to recognize that _yes this is Shikako,_ even in this shape. Even with her glowing skin, her body slipping in and out of the correct form it should be. The expression on her face was inscrutable.

What was she doing here? If she was gone, then why had she appeared in _here_ of all places? The last thing he remembered was… the ceiling coming down, a sword, the Nara reaching for his sister and _screaming_. And why was _he_ here? The switch to his inner mind had been abrupt, without warning. Events like what had happened just moments before did not look like other instances that usually triggered it. Gaara frowned again and tried to look for his answer in her. Her illuminated face gave him nothing. His eyes softened.

It was strange to think of her being gone. Death was something he had excessively come into contact with and a thing he had known for most of his life, but not really _understood_. Taking a life had been mundane, once. He had not given it a lot of thought. But he changed. And now seeing someone he knows, someone he thought he could see becoming friends with, dying in front of him, was… strange. Seeing someone he knows becoming someone he _knew_ had suddenly become something appalling, something that he wanted to rectify immediately.

A shudder ripped through him; right from his head, through his gut, to his toes. A desperate need to do _something_ fell over him. Because he couldn't let her die. Not without doing nothing. Not without trying something, _anything,_ to fix this.

He knew she was close with Naruto. He convinced himself that he couldn't let her go, because Naruto would be gutted if she was, in all its meaning, _gone_. He couldn't let her go without knowing – _what if?_ What if she lived? Would they have become friends? Or would they simply continue to be acquaintances to another? What if, what if, _what if?_

But the sword that had punched through her sternum, the words that Shukaku had uttered, the glowing being before him and the general feeling of _other_ that rolled of her in tangible waves confirmed his fears of her being truly gone. He raised both his hands, grasping at air, desperate for- _for something_ that would fix this. To just give him _something to work with damnit_.

"What, exactly, _is_ she?" Shukaku rumbled, making him flinch harshly as he was pulled from his floundering brain, frantically looking for a solution.

"What do you mean?" Gaara questioned, still severely startled and unnerved by this whole _thing_.

"I mean it like I'm saying it, brat. **What. Is. She**. That what she used to be, was _different_ from other humans. And now, even more so."

If he had eyebrows, they would be raised very highly indeed. Gaara had never heard the ichibi string so many rational sentences together –which in itself already left him dumbstruck- until the words it said struck home. Shikako can only be Shikako, no?

But before he could even utter a _huh?_ in confusion, particles of her started to _peel_ off and rise up towards the ceiling. As if a vacuum had opened up above her, sucking her up and away from this place.

With a lurch he propelled forward, he tried to grab her, in a desperate attempt to keep her here; to keep her as _something_ that was still alive. His hands went right through her. His heart grew heavy as he watched her disintegrate before him. Frustrated that he could do _nothing_ to stop it, he tried to grab the hand that hung limply, that was losing its form again as he _heard-_

" _You would fight a god?"  
"Yes. Give me back my __**sister**_ _."_

Then a black tendril came, an outstretched hand from the void above and _the girl outstretched hers and caught it and it pulled her up and it no longer felt as if she would just disappear and Shukaku's question of_ _ **what is she**_ _stuck in his mind and there were stars_ everywhere _and-_

.

* * *

.

A bright flash of light and he was hurled back in his physical body.  
The sword was gone. And so was the cage and the Not-Shikako, the oddly comforting lukewarm water and the uncharacteristically placid demon. And she was _alive_ and _weeping_.

Quite dumbfounded, he stared at the girl that caught his eye as her face flushed ( looking _abashed_ of all things) while her brother held her like she would slip away again at any moment.

 _What indeed_ , he thought to himself.

And, for a while, his head was completely silent.

.

* * *

.  
A/N  
Okay this may have turned out to be more cheesy and weird than I originally intended… Was it too cheesy? I hope not.  
Gaara is difficult to write. I hope it's not too OOC. It's kind of the way I write but I have no idea if it's actually any good and it's hard to write a character like Gaara. It's been a long, _long_ while since I've written anything. It took a while to pick up the courage to write this.

I am kind of a GaaKako supporter, but I will wait and see what SilverQueen will do. I just can't help picking up on some moments between them and my mind went all kinds of ways. Gaara is also one of my favourite characters, as you can see.  
I hope this was flattering, instead of ridiculous. If I can come up with other little tidbits or other POV's, I'll write em up, if people'll have them.


	2. Chapter 2: Red Dawn Aftermath

**A/N**  
 **HO-LEE-SHITE you guys~ ! So many favourites and follows and some really nice reviews! (Even Silver Queen, I am so fangirling right now). My inbox was hot-hot-hot with emails, I'm floored!  
This is just after chapter 41 (42 according to FF site). I might do another POV someday about the Tsukuyomi part. That part for the story was really raw, sad, and painful.**

 **I've been brainstorming a lot for other POV's. So expect more! This took some time, wasn't happy with it first.**

 **I'm of the opinion that Naruto and Jiraiya went back to Konoha with Shikako and Sasuke, before departing again to look for Tsunade. Naruto wouldn't leave her behind like that, I think. Jiraiya is off somewhere, probably discussing the issue with other Jounin. Hope you likey.**

 **Don't hesitate to review. I'd like to know what you guys think!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, that's Kishi's stuff. I don't own the DOS universe, that's Silver Queen's stuff. Also the dot thingy.

 **.**

* * *

.

 _"Health is not valued 'till sickness comes."_

 _\- Thomas Fuller_

.

* * *

.

Stitch, pull, repeat.  
Stitch, pull, repeat.  
Stitch, stitch, pull, knot, snap.

Once you've got it down, and get over the fact that it's human _flesh_ , stitching a wound is easy. A mind numbing routine. The blood is even easy to ignore, after a while. She only had a little trouble during her training exercises, where they use fake human flesh (harvested from animal skin) and fake blood to practice stitching and work on abating the nausea that some people struggle with. Sakura isn't squeamish by any means.

Not anymore, at least.

Sakura imagines it is cloth. And if there's a rip in the cloth, you fix it. Simple, to the point and, after a while, kind of boring. There are more difficult aspects to her studies than this. She's far more interested in the plethora of books opened and spread around her room or many of the other more … mentally and physically challenging procedures in the hospital.

Even if this hadn't been her first choice of career, it's a choice _she_ has made ultimately and wants to prevail -and flourish- in.

After her embarrassing display of Ninja skills, Sakura decided that she will be a _support_ to the people she loves instead. She won't be in the background. Once she is ready, she will stand next to them. As an equal.

Nevertheless, these little jobs that are often dumped on her are quite tedious.

But these are important training hours. She has to make herself known here to move forward as quickly as possible. She's determined to fill the empty circle on her back with something meaningful. She does not know what it'll be yet, but she'll make sure that people will recognize it. There will not only be Uchiha, Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Hyuga, Nara, Akimichi and Yamanaka. But also Haruno, said in one breath.

(And she's reminded of the test she failed, when her back had felt like a void. She does not _ever_ want to feel like that again.)

People will see her back and will _know_ where she belongs.

So, if that requires her being a gopher and doing the odd, boring stitching job here and there so be it. At least the people here already know her name and face. She's _not_ going to be left behind.

It's in the middle of a mundane stitching job that Sakura notices medics rushing in the hallways, chattering frantically to one another in passing. She sees their mouths flapping rapidly through the gap of the half closed door.

An odd lump settles in her throat. She coughs, but it sticks there, and stays firmly lodged.

The commotion is an odd occurrence, since _'Medics should never run, they can haste, but they should always maintain a decorum of calm. And their volume should never raise higher than a mere conversational tone, lest the patients be unnecessarily troubled or distressed'_. She can quote it word for word. A line that has been repeated, _over and over_ , shoved frantically in their heads because they asked it on _every single test_.

Kind of like a nindo, for medic-nin.

For Sakura this line has been an afterthought. She knows she must employ it during her work hours and such, but Sakura knows who she is. When the need arose, she could be quite loud. Afterwards, after all the stomping and screaming and -occasionally- punching, she would be a bit embarrassed at her crass behaviour. But it was in her nature, so she didn't mind it anymore.

In the hospital, she reigned in her more… rambunctious self. Partly because of the saying that has been embedded in her brain (so it is impossible to _not_ practise it), partly because the saying _worked_. Calm patients not only made the job easier, but works beneficially for the patients' health. Everything for the benefit and the well-being of the patient. Also a saying among medic-nin.

All that aside, Sakura still is worried about the chaos going on in the hallways. Since Sakura is a dignified and _serious_ medic-nin (-in training), she first finishes her work on her patient, pulls of her gloves, washes her hands and dries them on a towel before going out the door to check.

(Sakura would not admit she may have done this all with _haste_ , since a crawling unease in her belly came and did not go away.)

A curious –and very useful- aspect of the Konoha hospital is one that is overlooked or unknown to most. It is not the steadfast and brilliant medics, the fact that Tsunade-hime revolutionized medic-nin and medical applications to the point of near _legend_ , or any of the other popular medical wonders that Konoha has established.

It's the fact that a lot of the operating rooms and hospital rooms are _sound proof_.

This had been done, long ago, with seals. Those from outside can't hear what's going inside and those from _inside_ can't hear what's going on _outside_. This has it's uses. One can concentrate fully on the patient this way, no distractions can lead the operators hand from success to failure by, say, rupturing a vital artery. Everything for the benefit and well-being of the patient.

The downside was the obvious ' _you can't hear what's going on outside_ ' part. If, by any chance, the village is invaded at that particular moment when you're in surgery, you'll be the last one in the village to know. It's only when you exit the operating room that you'll see and _hear_ the destruction.

And once Sakura steps outside of the hospital room, she can _hear it._

A loud _wail_ rings through the hallways. An ear piercing _howl_ of agony that makes her skin break out in sweat and goosebumps all at once, and makes her back go ramrod straight. An unsettling shiver runs along her spine.

Her first thoughts, and she knows this is _so_ rotten and insensitive of her, is to analyze the situation. It's what she has been trained to do.

 _Status of victim: in severe pain. Physical? Possible: ruptured appendix? Woman in labor? Severed limb? Broken bone? Negative: does not feel quite as painful as the screams indicate. Trauma? Torture wounds? Possible. Mental trauma? Possible: PTSD, Genjutsu, mind invasive jutsu (… Inoichi?)._

 _Victim: stranger, foe,… friend?_

This only takes a second, in the next she is rushing –not hasting- with the other medic-nin.

The shrieking continues. Why the victim hasn't gone unconscious yet, or been _forced_ to go unconscious with chakra, is beyond her. She reaches the hospital bed, ready to pull her weight, and –

And.

 _And_.

Sakura can feel her eyes widening, her pupils dilating, the hairs on her arms and neck and _back and everywhere_ stand on end as she can only _stare_ -

 _Shikako_.

She is trashing and screaming and her eyes are glazed over and wide, impossibly wide. Her hair is a mess, long stresses undone and pulled from her signature braid. She's unconscious.

 _Unconscious_. And she's _howling_.

Sakura has been taught to act immediately, no matter the wound or the patients or the circumstance. ' _A medic-nin must move at the first sign of medical emergency'_. Another quote straight from the book. It doesn't matter who it is, it doesn't matter if it is your dying lover. You must move and _heal_.

But Sakura can't move a single foot in that direction. Her mind is blank as she stares at her friend. A wall barricades her mind, and she tries breaking it but she _can't_ -

Shikako that has been a constant force by her side, that has been through so much already, that has so many people to love and to see and _oh god what is she going to tell Ino-_

A nurse bumps into her and tells her to _move it._ She rushes towards the bed, then turns and speeds along with it.

It's only then that she notices Naruto and Sasuke-kun. They are _frantic_ , they run along with the bed and ask the nurses questions. Naruto notices her and latches onto her sleeve.

"Sakura-chan, please fix it! She won't stop screaming, please, _please_ make it stop! Sakura-chan!"

Naruto keeps pleading her to do something, to make it stop but she _can't_. She doesn't know _how_. All the books, the analyzing, the techniques and the terms she's been studying and practicing for months tumble from her brain and are _lost_. What has she been _doing_? Who has she been doing it _for_?

She doesn't know what to _do_.

She stutters and stumbles her way through a chopped conversation with Naruto, things like "I don't-" and "I can't-" and "What, how did-" pass her lips. Naruto doesn't give any clear answers. They stop once they reach the hospital room the nurses have been aiming for.

The door slams into their faces and they're left in the hallway.

In the _hallway_. While Shikako and the other nurses are _inside_. And the raw, high-pitched keening won't stop. And _why didn't they pick a room with a seal?_

Sasuke-kun and Naruto bang on the doors like crazed animals, demanding to be let in and be with their teammate. Sakura stares.

A nurse bearing medical supplies starts berating them, telling them to ' _wait outside, there is nothing you two can do for her let the medics do their job_ '. Then the nurse turns to her and glares hotly. Guilt is already pooling in her stomach. Then the rant starts.

The guilt pools further, and deeper.

"And _you_ , have you forgotten _everything_? You stand there, mouthing like a fish. You blabber like a toddler and stand in the way like a child. _Wake up_ , girl, and pull yourself together."

It stings like a slap to the face. Sakura bites her lip and swallows. The lump is in the way. She tries to form a defense in her mind, but it fails to communicate to her mouth and again she fumbles for words. Like a _child_.

"But she's-"

"I know. She's your friend. And I _don't care_. "

… _What?_

Her gaze snaps from the floor to the nurse's face – _when did she start looking down?_ \- and starts to splutter at her. How can she _not_ care?

" _You_ shouldn't care _either_. You should've stopped, gotten over it, and helped. You should've _moved_ the second you saw her. We don't need you to choke up whenever anyone you know gets rolled through those doors. You want to be useful? Practice your materials. Study your books. You're not there yet, _girl_. " Then the nurse pulls the door open, enters and slams it back shut.

Her back feels hollow. The lump in her throat stirs with another swallow.

The din in the hallway palpable, and is only disturbed by Shikako's wails in the room that are only slightly muffled by the walls.

Sakura suddenly feels like crying, when she realizes she already _is_.

But the nurse is right.  
Sakura tries to stop her tears, hastily rubbing her eyes and cheeks and taking deep breaths. She won't let tears fill the circle, that won't do.

A gasp is pulled from all three of them when Shikako's screams abruptly stops. And they don't know if that is a very good sign, or a very very _bad one_.

Sakura's not moving. She doesn't know how. Her feet are made of stone and her arms feel disconnected from their sockets, they hang limply by her hips. She is vaguely reminded of a puppet, one the puppeteer has abandoned.

She looks up to see what the boys are doing, because she doesn't know what to do. Should she stand or sit or _fall and cry or-_

Naruto's back is to her. He's facing the door and barely moving. His shoulders are moving up and down with his labored breathing, his fists are clenching and unclenching constantly. His shoulders hitch up higher every few seconds and suddenly she can hear the _sobs_. He's whispering Shikako's name over and over, like a mantra. Like it'll make her appear, unscathed and smiling.

She turns to see Sasuke sitting in one of the plastic chairs. Sakura didn't even know when he moved over there. His elbows digging into his knees and his face is cupped in his hands. Compared to Naruto, he's not moving at all, his soundless lament somehow as scary as the silence in the room, and more melancholic than Naruto's sobs.

Making a decision, she moves towards her childhood crush. It's only when she approaches him that she can see the tremors wracking his frame.

She opens her mouth a few times, to try and say something, but no sound comes out.

Fish. Girl. _Child_.

Sakura doesn't feel like the tree of her namesake. She feels like a weed, in the way and hazardous for other plants. Choking them, while they only want to _be_ and grow. She might as well put that image on her back.

She sinks into the seat next to him and faces the floor, feeling quite useless.

"What happened?" She cuts through the silence that was hanging like a weight. Her voice is raw and scratchy, as if she's the one who has been screaming.

Surprisingly, it's Sasuke-kun that opens his mouth and talks.

(And she's always pulled and goaded him into conversations, but he has never acted upon it. Now he does and she wishes he had stayed silent.)

There's only a name coming from him, and somehow that answers some of her questions but creates dozens more.

 _Uchiha Itachi._

His brother.

His _brother_ that slaughtered Sasuke-kun's entire family but him.

Sakura grips the fabric at her knees and tries to swallow the lump for the millionth time. The howls still echo in her head. Her back feels heavy.

Sakura doesn't say anything, there's not a word in existence that will help. An "I'm sorry" would be empty and insulting. A "how can I help you?" would be selfish and patronizing. A "what do I do" would seem pathetic. Her gaze drops back to the floor.

She is a _child_ that can only cry, look down and do _nothing_. Even when her childhood crush drops his hand on her head, she doesn't say a word.

Really. Comforting her when Shikako's the one in the hospital bed, when his heart is the one hurting the most.

(Later, she'll hear things about ' _eyes'_ and ' _Mind Genjutsu'_. About ' _taking his place'_ and the ' _hours ticking by_ '. And the fact that it was meant for _Sasuke-kun_ , not Shikako.)

.

* * *

.

And later, much much later, when Shikako wakes up. Sakura can see that Shikako is not okay. Even though Shikako keeps saying she _is_ , she is most definitely _not_.

Shikako is awake and she moves, but it is calculated. Rigid.

(It would be a long while yet before she regains what she has lost in that red-tinted horror.)

Shikako's eyes look different –distorted- and it feels like a hole has been ripped open in her. The seams of what makes her _Shikako_ are stretching and tearing. Some of the filling has fallen out.

This is a wound that Sakura can't stitch.

The lump is still there. The circle on her back feels barren.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N**  
That was kinda dramatic. And sad. Okay, it turned out to be REALLY sad. There'll be lighter ones, soon!  
There are only so many synonyms for 'screaming'. I think I used them all...  
I know nothing of medical stuff or analyzing stuff or anything. The 'empty circle' comments refers to DOS Sakura not having a clan and clan symbol like the others do, instead she has an empty circle on her shirt she'll fill herself. I thought that was a very cool little tidbit from DOS.


End file.
